Swept Away
by ohdisco
Summary: Bella is swept away by a mysterious man in a club. One-Shot maybe . No smutty stuff yet , but lots of prettiness :


**A/N: I have never done a one shot before. I was super nervous that this particular one was wayyy too short, but my beta, tellingmelies, told me otherwise.**

**While listening to one of the prettiest songs you could ever hear I realized that its general message would be a bittersweet story.**

"**Swept Away (Sentimental Version)" by The Avett Brothers is as gorgeous as Edward is in this story.**

**Tell me what you think!***

I was going to kill Alice for this.

I don't know how many times I had repeatedly spoken of my utter distaste for dancing, yet here I was again at this club. A local band was playing on stage as the majority of the crowd was swaying to the beat. Alice, my best friend and the queen of ruining my Saturday nights, sat next to me drinking her soda while bopping her head to the music.

"Bells, what is it gonna take to get you out on the floor?" Alice loved dancing, even with complete strangers. That was probably the reason I hated coming to this place. I couldn't comprehend dancing with a stranger, and I didn't have anybody to dance with that I knew. Only the losers danced by themselves.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you: I am not going to let some sweaty perverted guy wrap their arms around me, ever." Alice huffed a little, shouting a 'suit yourself' as she made her way toward the other people dancing.

It was times like these that I wish we weren't sneaking into an overage club and I could order myself a drink. Sitting here by myself in a musty old warehouse they had converted into a 'hip' club wasn't something I could enjoy sober. Maybe...

"Hello." A melodic voice took me out of my reverie, causing me to turn my head towards it. My mouth opened slightly as I drank in the guy standing in front of me. He was dressed in slightly tight black slacks and a white wife beater, covered by a thick black leather jacket. The contrasting color of his jacket made his skin look iridescently white. I finally made it to his face, which surprisingly, was the most beautiful part of him. His full lips were verging on red, as if he had just gotten done drinking a cherry ICEE. His face was angular, but it still had a little bit of childhood left to it. His straight nose made me slightly self-conscious of the bump on mine. His hair was a mess; a disarray of browns, the subtle light of the club catching a red tint as well. When I thought he couldn't get more irresistible, I gazed into his eyes and felt the world come to a standstill. His stare was hypnotic, reeling me in and breaking through my walls into my soul. The brilliant green hue was shockingly gorgeous, for I had never seen such an eye color.

My eyes flickered down, feeling vulnerable in this stranger's stare. His lips spread to create a brilliant smile, perfectly straight bright white teeth greeting me. He cocked his head slightly, causing me to realize I hadn't spoken. My cheeks burned, crimson blood pooling in their apples. My voice seemed to be caught in my throat, only letting a breathy 'hello' pass through my lips.

"Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand towards me, asking me once again with his mesmerizing eyes. On the average night I would say no. He was a complete stranger, and I just didn't dance with strangers. Something about him, though, urged me to say yes. I oddly felt that this one dance with this particular boy would change my life forever.

"Ok." I stood up from my chair, placing my hand in his. As if on cue, a soft acoustic song started playing in the background, creating the perfect atmosphere. I placed one of my arms around his neck while the other held his hand, his long, slender fingers wrapping around my hand. He held the small of my back delicately, as if any pressure would break me. We swayed slowly to the rhythm, our eyes never breaking their gaze.

Though we didn't speak a word, the feelings that were rocketing through me were indescribable. I had never felt this way before. I had had my fair share of boyfriends, but this was different. I had never believed in love at first sight, but it was hard to fight the emotions flowing through me. I had only spoken two words to him but I felt compelled to tell him everything.

I looked at his face once more to see his large smile gleaming back at me. The song came to a close as our sways became impossibly slow. Too quickly the music ended and led into a faster paced song. We stood in front of each other, neither one ready to let go.

He shook his head slightly, letting go of me. "I-I have to go." He abruptly turned away from me, practically running for the door. Out of nowhere another guy came out from the bar area, shouting, "Wait up dude!" He sprinted out of the club, quick on mystery boy's heels.

"Wait!" I shouted at his back, ignoring the eyes watching me. I chased after the two of them, yet finding no trace of him anywhere.

Alice came bounding towards me like a child hopped up on sugar. "Holy crap Bells! Who the hell was that you were dancing with? He was _gor_geous!"

Surprisingly, I felt wet tracks flow down my cheeks. The salty water dripped down my chin onto my brand new dress. "I don't know."

The whole ride home I was silent, contemplating what was wrong with me to make my mystery boy vanish so quickly. _Did my breath smell?_ I checked, and it smelled fine. _Did I forget deodorant?_ Once again I checked, confirming that I did put on deodorant before I left for the club.

When we reached my house I whispered a goodbye to Alice, and sprinted towards the house, wanting to wallow in the security of my room. I didn't understand why I was reaching this way. He was a strange guy in a club I hated who just happened to be perfect looking, and happened to play at my lonely emotions to make me feel something that didn't exist. After an hour or so I convinced myself that he was a jerk for leaving, and therefore wasn't worth my time or tears. Though, the moment I fell asleep, all I could dream about was the ghost of his bright eyes.


End file.
